soy insensible a ti
by VaMkHt
Summary: Michiru después de un tiempo, se ha vuelto insensible en su relación. SongFic que se entrelazará con dos más, haciendo un minific.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

Tenía más de un mes evitándole, cada vez que le escuchaba llegar de trabajar, me encontraba ya "durmiendo" o muy "cansada" de los horarios laborales o familiares, pero se estaba impacientando de no encontrarme.

– Michiru, ya llegué

– Estoy en la recamara

– ¿Otra vez te sientes mal? – dijo mientras se acercaba a besarme

– Ah… sólo un poco – dije algo nerviosa – deje la cena preparada, vamos a cenar – me levante y le despeiné su cabellera rubia

Le servi la cena y me senté enfrente mirando sus ojos inquisidores, esos que antes mostraban tanta tranquilidad y ahora notaba en ellos, cómo la paciencia se le estaba terminando, lo mismo que a mi, de seguir evadiendo lo que tenia tiempo ya sucediendo.

Terminamos de cenar en silencio, nadie decía nada y cada vez se iba haciendo más incomoda e insoportable la situación. Se levantó y me tomo de la mano, acariciándomela de forma tierna como casi todo lo que hacía, le vi titubear si decir algo o no, pero simplemente me besó; yo de momento no supe que hacer, mi mente me pedía que lo hiciera pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo no me respondían, sólo atiné a darle un insípido beso y separarme.

– ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

– ¿me está seduciendo señorita Michiru?

– Ja, ja, no. Estoy diciendo vamos a … dormir – dije enfatizando dormir

– Anda, ven… podemos divertirnos un ratito antes de dormir – me jalo pegándome a si cuerpo, para después besarme.

– No, espera, estoy… cansada, fue un día complicado en el Conservatorio – dije intentando zafarme.

– Mientes – dijo con enojo, volviéndome a besar, tomándome con mas fuerza

– Me lastimas… suéltame – dije forcejeando

– ¡Dime la verdad! , ¿ ya no me deseas? Tienes tiempo evitando el contacto conmigo– me dijo con dolor, pero al verme titubear su dolor se convirtió en enojo de nuevo.

– ¡Por favor… me haces daño! – dije suplicante, me dió miedo, jamás le había visto una reacción así.

– ¿Me estas engañando? – dijo gritándome y zarandeándome - ¡que me contestes maldita sea! ¿con quién te estás revolcando?

– mmm - desvié mi mirada de la suya, sólo veía el flequillo rubio que se movía conforme me zarandeaba

– Dime … ¿con quién estas cogiendo? – dijo soltándome con fuerza, haciendo que cayera sentada en la silla

 **Yo no voy a esconderme de ti** **  
** **Para ocultar mis sentimientos** **  
** **Ya no quiero llorar a escondidas** **  
** **Callando el amor que por él yo siento**

Me levanté de la silla enojada, ya no podía soportar seguir viviendo esa situación, vivir, dormir y amanecer con alguien que no amaba más, que no deseaba más.

Mis ojos que hace un momento eran suplicantes por ser soltada, ahora se mostraban coléricos, desafiantes; yo misma sentía ese enojo de todo lo habíamos estado viviendo años atrás.

 **Ahora es tiempo, de que te enteres** **  
** **Las cosas que suceden, cuando tú te vas**

– si, te estoy engañando - se lo escupí en la cara

– ¿qué dijiste? – me miró con incredulidad

– Qué tienes razón, ya no te deseo – se lo dije con coraje, con burla, me había hartado de todo ese tiempo, de sus reproches, de su forma de usarme.

Se sentó en la silla donde acaba de comer, vi su rostro desencajado, parecía que seguía haciendo eco en su mente lo que le acababa de decir, ví su semblante calmado que siempre le caracterizó y que en un principio hiciera que me enamorara de esa forma de ser, realmente le había desconocido hace uno momento. Me dolía decirlo pero yo ya no sentía amor, ni mucho menos pasión, no como ahora ella me hace sentir.

 **Ya no voy a fingir el amor que en verdad** **y** **a no siento** **  
** **Tantas veces llore de sentirme tan débil,** **  
** **tan sola, vivir un tormento**

Le vi tan mal que quizá por esa razón no le había dicho nada al respecto, teníamos una relación de años que había nacido con una amistad y que con el paso del tiempo también se fue perdiendo. Tantas veces lloré su ausencia, sus constantes salidas de "trabajo", los coqueteos de esas niñas, que me tratara como un adorno en las fiestas con sus amigos; fueron años aguantando eso, y cuando yo quería que me amara, le dedicaba más tiempo a su trabajo y a sus amigos que a mi, la situación ya me asfixiaba.

– Michiru, ¿es cierto lo que me estas diciendo? – me dijo con un tono derrotado

– Lo… siento, pero es verdad – dije tratando de calmar el enojo de su parte y de la mía

– Pero … yo… no lo entiendo

 **** **Ya no pusiste, fuego a la hoguera** **  
** **Ahora soy fría a tus caricias** **  
** **Soy insensible a ti**

– ¿qué no entiendes? – dije con ironía al recordar esos años

– Por qué lo hiciste

– Porque ya no me veías como mujer, porque para ti, sólo era un objeto que presumir con tus amigos y con el cuál saciar tus ganas cuándo querías –

– Eres mi esposa, se supone que es así, ¿qué esperabas? –

– Esperaba comprensión, fuego, pasión, amor – dije recordando lo que a diario venia sintiendo desde hacía un mes

– ¿es lo qué tu amante te dá? ¡Tremenda zorra! – se levantó con brusquedad y de la misma forma me tomó de los brazos, con rabia en su cara y en la mirada - ¡dime maldita sea! – me gritó

 **** **Te he engañado** **m** **uchas veces** **  
** **He buscado sus besos ardientes en la intimidad** **  
** **Te he mentido** **t** **antas veces** **  
** **Que ya no puedo seguir ocultando la verdad**

Sólo puede sonreír al recordar todo lo que me hacía sentir, lo que me hacía vibrar, lo que me hacía disfrutar, no podía ni quería seguir callándolo, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, que quería estar con ella todo el tiempo, sentir la pasión en sus caricias, en sus besos…

 **Vivo un amor prohibido** **q** **ue roba mis latidos** **  
** **Pero callarlo ya no puedo** **  
** **Por que contigo estoy en cero** **y** **él me pone a mil** **  
** **Soy insensible a ti**

– ¡Si! me da amor, pasión

– Pero ¿cómo has podido?

– Porque me tenías abandonada, tus caricias insulsas, tus reproches, tus celos sin sentido, tu… infidelidad — sin más se lo solté ; sólo desvió la mirada sin decirme nada.

 **** **Ya no voy a fingir el amor que en verdad** **y** **a no siento** **  
** **Tantas veces llore de sentirme tan débil,** **  
** **tan sola, vivir un tormento**

– ¿creías que no lo sabía?

– yo… no…

– ¿se llama Makoto, no? ¿o cómo le dices? ¿Lita? Tengo que admitir que no lo había visto venir, pensaba que ellas coqueteaban contigo pero que no les correspondías, y no te culpo, ella está… "llenita" como te gustan ¿cierto?, se le ven bonitas las blusitas pegaditas – le dije mofándome de su gusto por chicas de senos exuberantes

– Michiru no es eso, sólo no se que pasó

– Yo si sé: meses engañándome, meses haciéndole el amor a ella y no a mi, meses llorandote y pensando en que te había fallado, pensando en porqué preferias dormir con ella y no conmigo, ¡esó fue lo que pasó!

 **** **Ya no pusiste, fuego a la hoguera** **  
** **Ahora soy fría a tus caricias** **  
** **Soy insensible a ti**

– yo... estaba confundido, yo … la dejé, pero tu ya no me hacías caso

– ¡Claro! ¿qué querías? ¿Qué hicieramos el amor después de que yo sabía que lo hacías con ella?

– ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

– porque pense que con el tiempo te perdonaría, pero no pude, me das asco

– ¿y con él si puedes, no? ¿no entiendo quién puede ser? Yo mismo te he visto que sólo te la pasas en el Conservatorio y en casa algunas veces ensayando con la pianista nueva

– ¿quién dice que es un "él" y no un "ella" ? – sonreí al ver su cara de interrogación.

 **** **Te he engañado** **m** **uchas veces** **  
** **He buscado sus besos ardientes en la intimidad** **  
** **Te he mentido** **t** **antas veces** **  
** **Que ya no puedo seguir ocultando la verdad**

– ¿la pianista? — dijo con duda y un dejo de asco

– Si, Andrew, y no es "la pianista" , es… Haruka

Y con sólo pronunciar su nombre mi cuerpo se estremeció, recordé las veces que hemos hecho el amor en mi misma cama, al inicio pensé que el placer era por vengarme de Andrew y su infidelidad, pero después se fue metiendo en todos mis sentidos, hasta olvidarme de mi mismo nombre, de mis responsabilidades, hasta quedar completamente enamorada de ella, ya no me importaba donde hacíamos el amor: en el conservatorio, en su carro, en la playa; sólo deseaba sentirla pegada a mi cuerpo, sentir sus besos y caricias ardientes que me dejan sin aliento.

 **** **Vivo un amor prohibido** **q** **ue roba mis latidos** **  
** **Pero callarlo ya no puedo** **  
** **Por que contigo estoy en cero** **y** **él me pone a mil** **  
**

– "la pianista esa" es mujer, parece hombre, una machorra, pero es mujer, ¿cómo puedes? ¿eres lesbiana?

– te diré cómo puedo: su mirada me hace estremecer, una sonrisa y me hace fantasear, con un beso logra excitarme en un segundo y con sólo el roce de nuestra lenguas… me humedezco, ¿quieres qué siga?

– me das asco, te vas arrepentir de haberme engañado con "esa"

 **Te he engañado** **m** **uchas veces** **  
** **He buscado sus besos ardientes en la intimidad** **  
** **Te he mentido** **t** **antas veces** **  
** **Que ya no puedo seguir ocultando la verdad**

Esa amenaza se que está vacía, lo conozco tan bien, que sé que no pasará de palabras, lo curioso es que en inicio se me hacían parecidos en algunas cosas, rubios, casi el mismo color de ojos, de estatura, tan educados, respetuosos, atentos, amables, pero son tan distintos de carácter, él es tan tierno, blandengue, pusilánime y ella es tan temperamental, decidida, pasional, sensual y sexual, que no hay punto de comparación; en cada encuentro sexual, es una sensación diferente y placentera, superando la anterior, jamás sentí tanto deseo por una persona, tanta necesidad, tanta satisfacción, tanto amor.

 **** **Vivo un amor prohibido** **q** **ue roba mis latidos** **  
** **Pero callarlo ya no puedo** **  
** **Por que contigo estoy en cero** **y** **él me pone a mil** **  
** **Soy insensible a ti**

– Voy a destruir a esa perra, sé que tiene novia, le contaré todo – me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente sintiéndose con ventaja.

– No te atrevas siquiera a llamarla así Andrew, puedes perderlo todo. Ya perdiste tu hombría, una mujer satisface a tu esposa en la cama de una forma que jamás pudiste hacerlo y podrías perder mucho más, tu negocio, por ejemplo, o el departamento y todo lo que se me ocurra, ya que nadie sabe ni tiene evidencia de lo que yo he hecho, en cambio, tengo la evidencia de tu infidelidad con "Lita", sus mensajes, un par de videos donde me estás siendo infiel, la confesión de ella diciendo, bueno, "disculpandose" por lo ocurrido, pero que lo hizo porque está perdidamente enamorada de ti.

– No me harías eso

– Eso y más querido, sabes bien que cuando amo a alguien, pudo hacer cualquier cosa, así que no me provoques

– ¿la amas?

– ¡Si! – dije tan segura que ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de lo que ya sentía– desde que ella llegó, es como si hubiera renacido, todo es tan diferente, con tanto color, tanta ilusión, que ya no veo mi vida de otra forma – lo dije creo que más para mi que para él.

– Michiru… discúlpame, todavía podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio, podemos trabajar para perdonarnos el daño que nos hemos hecho, yo te sigo amando y siempre he visto mi vida contigo, con el hijo que queremos, con todos los planes que teníamos – me dijo más tranquilo y su mirada volvió a ser la misma, tan tranquila, tan dócil.

– Lo siento Andrew, yo te quiero pero ya no te amo, fuiste mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, mi amante y todo lo bueno que tuvimos fue muy lindo, pero algo se ha roto y hay cosas que me hicieron mucho daño, nos hemos hecho mucho daño y ahora siento un amor que no se compara con lo que hemos tenido.

– Michiru, por favor, piénsalo – dijo casi como un ruego .

– Ya no hay nada que pensar, por el cariño que nos hemos tenido es mejor dejarlo así, espero que seas justo con el acuerdo de divorcio

– ¿cómo?

– ¡Quiero el divorcio Andrew! Y por favor, espero que mañana ya hayas desocupado el departamento

Di la vuelta convencida de lo que acababa de hacer, ya no podía seguir callándo el amor que gritaba por salir, tomé mi bolsa, el abrigo y salí, ya no había vuelta atrás, por primera vez me había sentido libre, tenía más de un mes sintiéndome tan feliz, tan decidida, tan enamorada, tan… viva.

XXXXX

N/A Gracias. Estoy feliz de regresar, saludos a todos.

La canción se llama _Insensible a ti_ de Alicia Villareal, les dejo el link de la versión que me inspiró, ya que siento que le imprime drama e intensidad.

www . youtube watch?v=MTxvgwYmmtE


End file.
